


It's Not My Fault...

by coughingupfeathers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Horror, possessed children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/pseuds/coughingupfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not safe to go out at night. If you do, you don't make it out alive. But child psychiatrist Doctor Gerard Way doesn't seem to know that. </p><p>And there's something very strange about the Iero child. But he can't help it. It's not his fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Fault...

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old fic I'm posting, so I'm sorry if there's a ton of mistakes- I rarely did any editing when I wrote this. And I wrote the poem-thing in it. :3

The silence of the New Jersey night was disturbed only by the wet squelching of feet on the dirt path. It lead far out of town and away from the rest of society, for the protection of everyone. Nobody dared to leave the safety of their homes, not at this time at night. Particularly not during fall, the dying of the year. This time was the most dangerous of all. It was never safe at all, but it was considered a suicide if one ventured out during the dying of the year.

"Leave…" a voice carried in the rustling of the fallen leaves.

The traveller, a male with hair as dark as the skies above, pulled his long dark grey trench coat in closer around himself.

"Don't go…" something breathed in the whistling of the leaves in the trees as they swayed in the late October night.

"He's a psychopath…" whispered the wind, sparing a final warning to the traveller.

Soon the traveller arrived at his location; dark and unwelcoming stone walls of the state asylum. Straightening his back, the traveller coughed, knocking promptly at the wooden door, the polish chipped and worn.

A nervous jangling of keys and a shuffling of feet later, a flustered female with dyed-blonde hair pulled the door open, her eyes visibly wide with fear as she leaned against the door frame, barring herself in with an aged, rusty chain lock.

"D-Do-octor W-ay?" she stuttered, shivering with a mixture of cold and pure terror.

"Nurse Ballato," he greeted emotionlessly, "Where is the patient?"

Nurse Ballato fumbled with the chain lock and keys, quickly ushering the Doctor inside, fumbling with the lock as she raced to secure them inside again.

"This w-way…" she wavered, shaking as she led the doctor up the steep steps of an isolated tower in the cold, lonely state asylum.

"I-I've tried e-everything I kn-know…" she babbled, constantly fidgeting.

"This can and will be treated, Ballato, that's what we promised his mother when we took him." The doctor responded plainly.

"But -" she wavered.

"No buts, Nurse Ballato. The Iero child shall be treated." Dr Way finished, reaching the top of the stairs and stopping at an iron grate, impatiently waiting for it to be unlocked. Her hands shaking, Nurse Lindsey Ballato unlocked the grate and remained behind as the doctor walked through without a trace of fear, into the unwelcoming bedroom of the child.

***

The underweight, small figure of the outcast seven year old Frank Iero was perched on the unmade bed, singing quietly to himself as he ignored the taller, elder man; psychiatric Doctor Gerard Way. His room, or to give a better description, his cell, was overall quite cold and unwelcoming, with dingy grey walls, a dirty green rug, and an old, wooden toy train with the chipped paint peeling off of it. A bookcase stood against one wall opposite the bed, full of books, all covered with a thick layer of dust. The child kneeled on the bed, his nose pressed up against the glass, looking down at the neighbouring village, a few windows still twinkling with light.

"Good night children, go to sleep,  
Close your eyes and start to dream.  
Lock the windows, shut them tight,  
Hide away from the monsters of the night."

"Franklin." Dr Way interrupted firmly, stepping out of the doorway. Frank appeared not to hear him, his face pressed against the glass and continuing to sing.

"Snuggle up children, don't be scared,  
The demon's teeth shall not be bared.  
But should you go out at night,  
You'll be victim to the monsters of the night."

"Iero." Dr Way repeated, slightly unnerved. Frank continued to either ignore or not hear the doctor, continuing with his little rhyme.

"Sleep tight parents, have no fear,  
Dream like all the children dears.  
For the night is never safe,  
When the demons are awake."

Frank's voice grew louder and louder as he continued to sing; his night time routine that Dr Way did not know, but Nurse Ballato knew all too well.

"Heed my warning, it's okay  
You shall live another day.  
But should you ignore my rhyme,  
You will have run out of time."

"Franklin!" The doctor demanded, to be met with hushed cries from Nurse Ballato of "Don't stop him! You mustn't disturb him!"

"Should you not go out at night,  
You shall always be alright,  
But when morning light shall break  
All shall then be safe to wake.

Safely sleep the night away,  
You can then enjoy the day,  
Spirits take the foolish ones  
Ignoring when the day is done.

Good night children, go to sleep,  
Close your eyes and start to dream.  
Lock the windows, shut them tight,  
Hide away from the monsters of the night. "

Only then did Frank stop singing. He placed the palms of his hands against the glass, staring at the seemingly lifeless village. He studied it for several minutes, his face expressionless.

"Frank…" Dr Way repeated eventually, gently, finally taking the attention of the Iero child.

Frank obediently clambered down from the window and sat down tentatively, his eyes never leaving the doctor as he pulled over a chair and set it down opposite him, settling down into it.

"I'm sorry Gerard," Frank said plainly, innocently, looking down at his shoes.

Dr Way looked at Frank strangely.

"It's not my fault," Frank stared blankly at the rough wooden floorboards, "I can't help it. The voices tell me to."

"Voices, Frank?" Gerard asked inquisitively, leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"The voices make me do these things. I can't stop them. I have to sing this to satisfy them." Frank replied innocently.

He looked up suddenly at the doctor. "Please leave, Gerard, they might make me hurt you. Please go, Nurse Lindsey, I don't want to hurt you." Frank looked down at the floor again, pinching his eyes tightly shut.

Gerard remained gazing at the child, unnerved.

"Hurt me? How can you hurt me?" he asked incredulously.

"Dr Way, I think you should leave him…" Lindsey murmured in fear, fumbling with the lock.

Frank looked up sharply, his eyes glowing green.

"The voices." He repeated, no longer in his own, innocent little voice. It had a metallic edge to it, almost robotic, and it echoed several times.

Gerard shivered, a sudden wave of fear washing over him. He rose to his feet, stumbling slightly.

"The voices." The demonic, robotic voice repeated, not fitting the child's mouth and body that it escaped from.

Frank began to repeat his rhyme, but now in the voice that had taken over.

"Good night children, go to sleep,  
Close your eyes and start to dream.  
Lock the windows, shut them tight,  
Hide away from the monsters of the night."

Almost mechanically, Frank rose to his feet, cocking his head to one side and staring at Gerard, paralysing him against the cold stone wall.

"Snuggle up children, don't be scared,  
The demon's teeth shall not be bared.  
But should you go out at night,  
You'll be victim to the monsters of the night."

"Dr Way, please get out!" Lindsey begged, holding the door open and reaching her arm in, looking in terror from the child to the doctor.

"Sleep tight parents, have no fear,  
Dream like all the children dears.  
For the night is never safe,  
When the demons are awake."

Frank walked mechanically, like a robot, sometimes jolting from side to side as he moved. Frank knocked into the bookcase, loosening some of the dust and making it fall like snow over the doctor, finally triggering him to run.

"Heed my warning, it's okay  
You shall live another day.  
But should you ignore my rhyme,  
You will have run out of time."

The robotic voice was slowly growing louder and louder as Frank paced mechanically down the stairs. Gerard and Lindsey were sprinting away as fast and their legs would take them, hand in hand, but to no avail. They were trapped.

"THE KEYS!" Lindsey screamed, suddenly realising her fatal mistake. She had left the keys in the lock upstairs, leaving her and Gerard no way to unlock the door and escape the asylum. Frank, in his somewhat… possessed state continued to step slowly, slowly forward, blocking them from their keys to escape, sealing their fate.

"Should you not go out at night,  
You shall always be alright,  
But when morning light shall break  
All shall then be safe to wake."

Lindsey sobbed, sinking to her feet. She knew what was coming next; she was about to suffer the same fate as every other doctor and nurse that had taken the position of caring for the young Iero.

" Safely sleep the night away,  
You can then enjoy the day,  
Spirits take the foolish ones  
Ignoring when the day is done."

Gerard sank to his knees, confused but terrified. He brought Lindsey into his arms, shielding her with his own body.

"Frank… Frank this isn't funny! Stop it! Stop it I say!" Gerard ordered, the panic clear in his face.

" Good night children, go to sleep,  
Close your eyes and start to dream.  
Lock the windows, shut them tight,  
Hide away from the monsters of the night. "

***

The following morning, the police were called by what sounded like a child, repeatedly apologising profusely.

"It's not my fault. I didn't mean to hurt them, I promise. The voices made me do it."

The call was traced back to the State Asylum, and Officer Toro-Ortiz was dispatched to investigate.

Once he had arrived at the scene, the officer found it very difficult to enter, having to break a window in the kitchen to enter the property. His suspicions were raised almost immediately when he spotted a bloody hand print on the kitchen counter… a surprisingly small one, one that would presumably belong to a small child. Cautiously walking though to the entry hall, he was met by a grisly scene.

The mutilated bodies of Nurse Lindsey Ballato and Dr Gerard Way were slumped in the doorway, a small, rather bloody knife abandoned beside them. Upstairs, Officer Toro-Ortiz could hear a small voice singing to themself. Confused, he slowly paced up the stairs and heard as the singing grew louder and louder as he drew closer and closer to the source of it.

""Good night children, go to sleep,  
Close your eyes and start to dream.  
Lock the windows, shut them tight,  
Hide away from the monsters of the night.

Snuggle up children, don't be scared,  
The demon's teeth shall not be bared.  
But should you go out at night,  
You'll be victim to the monsters of the night.

Sleep tight parents, have no fear,  
Dream like all the children dears.  
For the night is never safe,  
When the demons are awake.

Heed my warning, it's okay  
You shall live another day.  
But should you ignore my rhyme,  
You will have run out of time.

Should you not go out at night,  
You shall always be alright,  
But when morning light shall break  
All shall then be safe to wake.

Safely sleep the night away,  
You can then enjoy the day,  
Spirits take the foolish ones  
Ignoring when the day is done.

Good night children, go to sleep,  
Close your eyes and start to dream.  
Lock the windows, shut them tight,  
Hide away from the monsters of the night. "

Entering the cell at the top, and surprised to find it unlocked, he entered to find seven year old Frank Iero sat on the dirty green rug on the floor, the rug and his hands covered in reddish brown stains, playing with a little wooden toy train, the paint peeling off of it.

The Officer Toro-Ortiz stopped and coughed, stunned by the scene. Little Frank Iero looked up at him, his innocent voice repeating almost word for word what he had said down the phone.

"I'm sorry, Officer Raymond. It's not my fault. I didn't mean to hurt them, I promise. The voices made me do it."


End file.
